


Flesh & Bones & Max Banes

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Banes twins, Episode: s12e20 Coda, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Max POV, My poor babies, Post-Episode: s12e20 Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes, Sad, Season/Series 12, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Spoilers 12x20
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Coda 12x20, perché i gemelli hanno un ruolo speciale nel mio cuore.





	Flesh & Bones & Max Banes

Ci vuole qualche giorno perché Max si accorga del peso _reale _delle proprie azioni. Quel pomeriggio è particolarmente stanco e nervoso, e Alicia non la pianta di battibeccare per ogni sciocchezza. La pioggia l'ha sempre resa irritabile -in questo non è cambiata. All'ennesima lamentela, Max sbotta un "oh, sta zitta, Alicia" con gli occhi illuminati di viola, senza pensarci troppo.__

____

La mascella le si chiude di scatto. Lei non se ne accorge nemmeno -cieco burattino fatto di memorie e rami- ma il cuore di Max minaccia di fermarsi in quell'istante; un cuore vivo e pulsante, dentro ad un corpo di carne. Da quel momento, tutto cambia.

____


End file.
